skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Elite (TV Show)
Elite is a fanon Skylanders TV Show about the adventures of 10 Elite Skylanders and their quest to save Skylands from Kaos. Plot Season 1: Elite TBA Season 2: Giants TBA Season 3: Swap Force TBA Season 4: Trap Team TBA Season 5: Superchargers TBA Season 6: Imaginators TBA Characters Elites * Spyro * Stealth Elf * Trigger Happy * Eruptor * Gill Grunt * Chop Chop * Terrafin * Whirlwind * Spotlight * Blackout Cores * Cobra Cadabra * Déjà Vu * Double Trouble * Dune Bug * Pop Fizz * Star Strike * Voodood * Wrecking Ball * Boomer * Chopper * Countdown * Drill Sergeant * Drobot * Sprocket * Tread Head * Wind-Up * Flameslinger * Fryno * Hot Dog * Ignitor * Smolderdash * Sunburn * Torch * Trailblazer * Chill * Echo * Flip Wreck * Punk Shock * Rip Tide * Slam Bam * Wham Shell * Zap * Bash * Dino-Rang * Fist Bump * Flashwing * Prism Break * Rocky Roll * Scorp * Slobber Tooth * Blades * Fling Kong * Jet Vac * Lightning Rod * Pop Thorn * Scratch * Sonic Boom * Warnado * Bumble Blast * Camo * Food Fight * High Five * Shroomboom * Stump Smash * Zoo Lou * Zook * Bat Spin * Cynder * Fright Rider * Funny Bone * Ghost Roaster * Grim Creeper * Hex * Roller Brawl * Laser Beam * Darkstar Giants * Tree Rex * Thumpback * Bouncer * Crusher * Ninjini * Eye Brawl * Hot Head * Swarm * Light-Up * Night Sky SWAP Force * Blast Zone * Fire Kraken * Wash Buckler * Freeze Blade * Doom Stone * Rubble Rouser * Boom Jet * Free Ranger * Grilla Drilla * Stink Bomb * Rattle Shake * Night Shift * Trap Shadow * Hoot Loop * Magna Charge * Spy Rise * Glow Worm * Bright Light * Void Runner * Starry Night Trap Team * Snap Shot * Lob Star * Ka-Boom * Wildfire * Wallop * Head Rush * Thunderbolt * Gusto * Tuff Luck * Bushwhack * Short Cut * Krypt King * Enigma * Blastermind * Jawbreaker * Gearshift * Knight Light * Brightside * Knight Mare * Shade Star Minis * Barkley * Eye-Small * Gill Runt * Mini-Jini * Terrabite * Thumpling * Trigger Snappy * Whisper Elf * Bop * Breeze * Drobit * Hijinx * Pet Vac * Small Fry * Spry * Weeruptor Superchargers * Spitfire * Dive-Clops * Smash Hit * Stormblade * Thrillipede * Fiesta * Splat * High Volt * Astroblast * Nightfall Senseis * King Pen * Tidepool * Ember * Flare Wolf * Tri-Tip * Barbella * Air Strike * Wild Storm * Ambush * Boom Bloom * Pit Boss * Chopscotch * Mysticat * Buckshot * Chain Reaction * Ro-Bow * Aurora * Constellation * Starcast * Midnight Imaginators * Fireshot Villains * Kaos * Glumshanks * Golden Queen * Chompy Mage * Chef Pepper Jack * The Gulper * Wolfgang * Dr. Krankcase * Dreamcatcher * Pain-Yatta * Luminous * Nightshade Other * Flynn * Cali * Tessa * Master Eon * Kaossandra Category:TV Shows